


seven hundred fifty three days

by lcvelinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, i always hurt my babies dont i, im so sorry hyunjin, lapslock, please dont read if youre sensitive, read the notes, sigh, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelinnie/pseuds/lcvelinnie
Summary: chan found a broken hyunjin and took him home.(the title is shit lmao my bad. please please PLEASE read the notes at the beginning!!! this has a load of triggering refrences and some things are written in way more detailed then necessary and i just want you to stay safe :()





	seven hundred fifty three days

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Abuse  
> Rape  
> Neglect
> 
> overall summary of the triggers:  
> hyunjin's neglected by his parents until he comes out as gay, from there theyre abusive. one day his uncles wife rapes him in front of his laughing parents and he runs away, from there its not triggering. please stay safe, babes. only read if you know you can handle it, its a little more detailed then i really intended. if youre curious as to why i wrote something so horrible, end notes ://

being born into a family that ignored you was bad enough, but being born into a family that took pleasure in bashing your head against the wall and throwing you into the glass door until it shattered was even worse. hyunjin was 18 and lived through horror, his parents wouldnt let him leave the house without supervision. 

 

it was a thursday evening when shit went down, as usual, but this time a little worse. aside from the usual head banging against the wall and sharp spikes of glass being thrown aggressively onto his soft skin, he was touched. by his uncles new wife, a step aunt of sorts. it was well known in his family that he was gay, he came out when he was 12 and that's when the actual abuse started. he could hear the laughter coming from his parents and the frustated look coming from his uncle as warm tears slipped down his bruised cheeks.

 

after it was over, a good 3 hours of this woman feeling him up, even going as far as stripping her own clothes off and grinding against him, skin to skin, his parents went to bed and his uncle and wife left. this was his chance, he thought as he quietly ran up the stairs from his place on the cum-stained couch to take the shortest of showers, getting the sticky off before packing who knows how many weeks worth of clothes, probably his entire closet into his now emptied backpack. he shoved his phone and charger, some water bottles and a couple bags of chips, quickly stealing all the cash out of his dads wallet on the kitchen counter. he slipped his right arm into the backpack strap as he quietly exited the house from the backdoor. the backdoor didnt have security cameras.

 

as soon as he made it outside and jumped the wooden fence, he took to running as fast as he could, his nose length hair, pin-straight and unstyled from the rush after the shower, getting in his eyes and flying behind his head. he saw carlights ahead of him, and thats when everything seemed to hit him, reality, hard.

 

he'd just been raped. by his step aunt. while his parents watched. and laughed. and praised the woman.

 

he collapsed onto the sidewalk, tears spilling harder then theyd ever, loud, broken sobs wracking and shaking his body as he curled in on himself. he could distantly hear a car door shutting but he shut it out, mind racing with what just happened.

 

he felt a soft yet large hand cupping his shoulder and he couldnt help the jump back as his sobs got louder, trying to hide his face and scoot away. just to his luck, the stranger persisted, putting both of their hands on his shoulder and gently swipping his hair out of his face. hyunjin caught the others eyes, dark and concerned meeting his own sparkly and teary. he quickly looked away, getting, what he assumed was an annoyed but was probably a worried, sigh. a gentle grip on the both of his forearms pulled him, struggling to stand on his feet he met the boys eyes again.

 

"are you okay?" he asked. what a stupid person, hyunjin thought. of course im not okay, im sobbing in the middle of the sidewalk with a backpack thats dropping my waterbottles. i have bruises all over my face, cuts and a bloody nose. im not okay. "im fine." he replied. the stranger nodded before hesitantly removing his hands from the taller boy. "where do you live? i can give you a ride back." hyunjins eyes pricked with tears at the mention of where he lived. "i-," he choked out a broken sob. "nowhere." he mumbled. "come with me then, yeah?" hyunjin nodded. "alright. c'mon then, let's get you home. ill take care of you."

 

hyunjin learned, after 20 minutes, his name was bang chan, he was 21, went to 4 year college and majored in music production.

 

hyunjin learned, after 6 hours, bang chan likes nicknames.

 

hyunjin learned, after 2 days, bang chan, or channie as hyunjin calls him, was really cool and fun to hang out with.

 

hyunjin learned, after 4 days, he really liked being around channie.

 

hyunjin learned, after 9 days, channie really enjoys giving nicknames of his own as well.

 

hyunjin, or hyunnie as channie calls him, after 13 days, cant get rid of the butterflies in his belly when channie smiles at him.

 

hyunnie, after 15 days, learns he has feelings for channie.

 

hyunnie, after 18 days, learns channie has feelings for him.

 

 

hwang hyunjin, after 753 days, 2 years, learns that christopher bang chan, his dear channie-hyung, is the best thing thats ever happen to him. him and his single dimpled smile he flashes towards hyunjin everytime chan sees him. him and his tight grip around the tallers waist. him and his white teeth grazing his bottom lip as hyunjin does the choreography with his eyes on chan at all times. him and his white teeth against hyunjins pale neck. him and his dark eyes turning darker with every loud whimper he elicits from the younger. him and his hips stuttering against hyunjins own, remind the dancer that bad things, bad memories are only temporary. 

 

hyunjin has never been so happy. never been so in love.

 

chan has never been so happy. never been so in love.

 

theyve never been so happy. and it takes each other to make that happiness radiate in wide smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> its 3:11 am right now, this was strictly a vent fic. i had feelings i wanted to get rid of so i decided to write this. im so sorry its bad, its not proofread or even reread for a second time so it may or may not make sense, its just a whole mess and im so so so sorry (@ hyunjin), i just want it up as soon as possible sigh :(


End file.
